Menthuthuyoupi
' Menthuthuyoupi "Youpi"' is a the youngest of the Chimera Ant royal guards. Relatives *Chimera Ant Queen - mother *many siblings (see here) Powers Chimera Ant Physiology: Youpi is the least humanoid of the King's Royal Guards, yet his physical appearance is loosely human. He has a bulk musculature and manly frame, but with irregularly shaped ears, animal-like legs, and razor-sharp teeth. He has dark red skin and short black hair slicked back on his head. After feeding a part of himself to save Meruem, Youpi greatly shrunk in size and gained a pair of wings. Unfathomable Strength: Youpi boasts incredible physical strength, which he can enhance with his aura. He can also shapeshift to increase it even further. He can knock down walls with a single punch, while each of his whip-like limbs can shatter rock. One of his regular-sized arms could stop a swing of Morel's pipe from one of his smoke puppets. With a giant one, he completely destroyed a massive staircase with a single blow, and the shockwave caused the whole place to shake. With a double strike to the ground, he created a crater and caused the whole tower to collapse. The first time he sprouted wings, a single flap had enough strength to drive him through the wall of the nest. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Youpi has great attack speed, relentlessly assaulting Shoot with swift tentacle strikes and not leaving Knuckle an opening to attack while he dispatched Morel's Smoke Troopers, five of which he could wipe out in the blink of an eye. He noticed the Extermination Team, shapeshifted and destroyed the central staircase in three seconds. However, despite the superiority in range, he was not fast enough to catch up to Knuckle as he ran away. In his centaur-like form, he became much faster, moving fast enough that he passed Knuckle by before the Hunter could react. Immense Durability: Youpi survived a tail strike to the head from Meruem with only a bruise, although the latter was not attempting to kill him. He suffered multiple powerful blows and electric shocks from Killua with no visible damage and walked into the incandescent crater left by the detonation of the Poor Man's Rose, coming out uninjured. Empathic Bond: After being consumed by Meruem, Youpi began to share an empathic bond with him that allowed him to sense the King's confusion resulting from his amnesia. Metamorphosis: Youpi's primary ability allows him to freely control any part of his anatomy. In battle, he most commonly uses it to sprout four additional arms and make all six tentacle-like, greatly increasing the range and number of his attacks every second. When he does so, he also produces additional eyes on his head, shoulders, and back in order to erase his blind spots and keep track of multiple enemies. He can turn the tip of each tentacle into a blade to inflict more localized damage. He can also give himself wings, enlarge his arms to increase the power of his blows, and eject spikes from his torso to impale a nearby enemy. At the cost of expending a few instants to prepare the attack, he can also sprout countless spikes from his back that extend for several meters and can move so quickly that not even Shoot was able to dodge them while riding on top of one of his floating hands. They were also able to pierce it, despite his hands having previously withstood several of Youpi's lashes. He was also able to liquefy his cells in order to feed them to Meruem and shapeshifted into a much smaller, winged form that allowed him to survive despite donating most of his body mass. He can transform extremely quickly. Rage Blast: Under extreme mental stress during the Extermination Team's raid, Youpi discovered this ability. His body becomes engorged with rage until he unleashes it with an incredibly destructive explosion, capable of leaving a crater of a few dozen meters in diameter, before returning to his normal form. The blast results in great pleasure for Youpi, followed by an empty despair. Youpi is especially vulnerable as he swells up, but through controlling his emotions, he can cancel the process and strike back after luring in an enemy. In his centaur-like form, he became able to channel the rage as a destructive beam. He never used this variation of the ability himself, which was showcased by Meruem instead. Rage Incarnate: As he became capable of controlling his mounting fury, Youpi channeled it into his own body and transformed into a centaur-like creature. This form bears a helm-like extension on his head, a powerful scythe on his right arm, and a large amoebic sac in place of his left arm that contains his rage. He appears to become faster in this state and retains the ability to shapeshift. As his wrath grows, instead of his whole body swelling up, only the amoebic sac on his left shoulder does, removing his previous weakness. Abilities Excellent Combatant: Colt believed Youpi to be capable of defeating Isaac Netero, considered the world's strongest Hunter in his prime and, by some, the most powerful Hunter even in his old age. He was able to fight Shoot McMahon, whom he put in critical condition in less than 20 seconds of combat, Knuckle Bine, and Meleoron at the same time, with them having prepared tactics in advance and also receiving help from Morel Mackernasey and Killua Zoldyck, and had the chance to kill the former four while suffering next to no damage from their attacks. Loyalty: Youpi's lack of human genes initially made him more selfless than the other two Royal Guards. This resulted in his loyalty to the King, endowing him with unwavering focus and the ability to calm down quickly when upset. Keen Intellect: Though not his specialty by any means, Youpi has some analytical skills. He was able to figure out how his explosions work and control them shortly after using them for the first time. He thought about creating an opening for Knuckle to attack him in order to find and counter him, and later deduced that one of the enemies had the power of invisibility, not teleportation as he had originally assumed. Weaknesses Irritability: Youpi's tendency to get agitated easily and low strategic aptitude often makes him easy to outwit. Category:Characters Category:Nen Users Category:Chimera Ants Category:Males Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Psychic Link Category:Shapeshifting Category:Limb Transformation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Alternate Form Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Loyalty Category:Irritability Category:Aura Manipulation